LightClan Challenge
by korraisbored14
Summary: Challenges for LightClan
1. Chapter 1

I never meant for it to happen like this.

The darkness I had grown up with, had almost been comforting at times but now- This darkness was cold and unwelcoming. It was as if my entire body was emerged in ice water and I was drowning in it. My head hurt and I knew it had to be from the lack of blood currently in my body.

But that's only the end of the story. Whats the ppoint of reading the end of the story unless you learn to love the characters along the way, get to know them, feel what its like in their fur.

My names Jaypaw and this is the end of my story.

I guess you could say it started when I first became the medicine cat apprentice. It was never what I had wanted- I had wanted to be the best Warrior of them all, better than Lionpaw even.

And then I met Half Moon.

I had been out collecting herbs by myself when I met her. I could sens she was there but I figured she was just a curious kitty pet that wandered around. "It's a shame I'll never meet you." thats what she had said. I had asked her why and I remember the way she had been so shocked, shocked I could see her.

She then went on to tell me about her past, how her family had left her here and I asked her why nobody else could see her.  
Thats when she told me she was dead.

I'd thought it was a prank, or maybe a illusion but when I laughed she dissapeared, her scent, her voice, any trace she had been there and thats when I knew she really had been a spirit from the past, she really had been abandonded and I was the last soul alive to be able to see her. I couldn't stop thinking about her on the way back to camp and I was distracted the entire day.

But then the night came and when I closed my eyes that night it was like entering another universe.

She had been there and I could see, I could see how beautiful she was. We had run around in the greenest meadow I would ever see and when the morning came it was back to the darkness but every night we would play in that green meadow with the blue sky and white fluffy clouds.

So what made me become so cold and numb? One night she wasn't there. The night my brother Lionpaw was killed in battle,  
the night I needed her most was the night she left. I was downcast for a long time, my clanmates didn't question me though and for that I was grateful.

Then the battle with Shadowclan was what changed me.

The screams of my clanmates, the terror of remembering my brothers death... It made me worried for Hollypaw and then the vivid pictures came, Hollypaw being cornered by a ShadowClan cat much bigger than her, "Save your sister," Half Moon had said with that sad voice she had.

And I ran, finding Hollypaw and taking the blow that would've killed her.

But it killed me instead.

It let me be with Half Moon.

The end of the story only leading to another. 


	2. Chapter 2

Some people think that breaking the warrior code is the worst thing you can do, that the guilt will haunt you forever.

Well I feel no guilt.

"Wrenpaw! focous! you can't just keep staring off into space like that." My mentor Otterfur snapped, annoyed. "If you can't focous maybe you better go back to your twoleg family where you belong." Thistlepaw whispered in my ear as his friend Ashpaw laughed.

this was a usual day.

I would wake up just as tired as I had last night and go to training where I would fail miserably at something and Thistlepaw and Ashpaw would tease me till I either got mad or Otterfur told them to back off. Why was I so tired? Well, that was my secret.

"Wrenpaw! Do you need to head back to camp?" Otterfur said finally snapping as my head dipped again. "I'm sorry, i'm just tired."  
I said laying on the ground with my eyelids heavy. "and what made you that tired?" Otterfur asked suspiciously. fox dung.  
"Bad dreams." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Well go back to camp and get some rest." he said in defeat as Blackpelt, Thistlepaws mentor, snickered.

This is how it usually went, me going back to camp after a while and then at night i'd become energetic. Hazelpaw did that to me, the way she was so happy all the time. her greenish hazel eyes being the highlight of my night, heck, she was the highlight of my life.

I trudged back to camp before collapsing in my nest, falling asleep before I hit the ground.

I woke up as the moon came up, the other apprentices sleeping as I snuck out and went to dirtplace where there was a hole in the wall. I slipped through that and began a full sprint for the border. Where BlueClan and RedClan meet and where Hazelpaw would be waiting for me.

"I almost thought you weren't coming." Hazelpaw said purring as I met at our spot, a large tree that would be easy to climb if border patrols came. "I could never leave you." I said truthfully as I twined my tail with hers. "And I'll never leave you." she said smiling and brushing her head against me.

"I couldn't leave you if I tried." I chuckle and she smiles up at me. "I love you." she said brushing up against me again.  
"I lov you too." I said with my heart pounding.

"from this day forth you will be known as Wrenfeather." Brightstar said as my clan mates chanted my name. I couldn't wait to tell Hazlpaw, maybe she had gotten her warrior name too.

Thistlefur and Ashclaw gave me hard looks as veryone congratulated me. They weren't happy that i'd been made a warrior, they insisted I wasn't trying hard enough. Which was kind of true but thats not the point.

I was a warrior now and I would protect my clan with my life. Just maybe not Hazelpaws life..

"Thats great!" I said as Hazelwing smiled sadly. "why are you sad?" I asked, not wanting her to be sad after we had both gotten our warrior names. "Now that i'm a warrior I need to be focoud Wrenfeather and with you I don't think I can." she said turning her head away. "W-what?" I asked shakily as she turned her gaze back to me and I saw that she was crying.

"But Why? we can still-" I started but she cut me off. "we both know it won't work." she said before brushing her head against mine and leaving.

for good.

I sulked in camp. Debating whether to go hunt or not. "you're so pathetic." Thistlefur said walking up to me. "all you do is sit here. you don't help this clan at all. you really are a kittypet." he spat the last part out, like he was hoping that would make run away crying or something.

One of the best thing sabout hanging out with Hazelwing? She had taught me some of her clans fighting moves to help with my lack of fighting ability.

Thistlefur never knew what hit him as he stumbled to the ground but he was immediatly up again, taking the offense as I tried to fight back but I knew Thistlefur was the better fighter.

"Stop! We have bigger problems than a civil war at the moment." Brightstar said coming through the entrance as warriors followed behind him...

And Hazelwing.

"I call all cats to the High Rock to discuss the recruiting of a new member of this clan!" 


	3. Chapter 3

I knew it was wrong.

I knew I shouldn't have met her that one night after the gathering but I couldn't stop myself, I had to see her again,  
even if it was only once to tell her I couldn't.

I was a medicine cat for crying out loud and not to mention she wasn't even in my clan. But the way she had said it was so enticing. She had the most beautiful silver pelt you'd ever see and her eyes were as pretty as ice when the moonlight shines through it.

She was rebelious and I liked that about her. The way she would be the one to start a fight and wasn't scared to claw someones ears off when someone told her she should be in the Nursery with the rest of the she-cats. She was fierce and the fact she was interested in me was beyond weird. I could understand why she would want to meet with another clan cat out of rebelion but why the medicine cat?

Her name was Skywind and now she was pregnant with my kits.

I was scared to death that we would be found out and I knew that as soon as they saw my red fur on those kits they would know that the "father" wasn't Blacksong and they would know it was me, the kits would be ashamed of their medicine cat father and their disobeying mother.

they would hate me forever for what I'd done.

My paws shook as I sorted herbs in the medicine den. I couldn't concentrate as I thought of Skywind, all by herself in the nursery of her clans camp, she had to be terrified of being a mother if I was this shooken up about being a dad,  
I wasn't even giving birth to the kits.

What if she died?

I couldn't take this anymore! I ran out of the den before passing the returning border patrol and dashing for the border.  
I needed to see her, she could be giving birth right now and I wasn't going to leave her by herself. I heard the shouts of cats as I shot across the border, straight for their camp and bursting through the entrance before quickly locating the nursery while cats were asking me about phrophecys and such, wondering why I was here.

I squeezed into the Nursery where I sighed in relief. Skywind was sleeping with two kits by her side, one a ginger she-kit and the other a silver tom. I curled up next to Skywind and our kits not caring what they would think. All that mattered was her and my kits.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurts.

And the worst part is I don't know why it hurts.

My head throbs and I'm pretty sure my paw is broken. It's cold, and my body has become numb and sleep seems to tug at my fur, threatning to pull me deep into the snow as I try to find someone, anyone to save me. I know I can't last out here forever, death will be my only future if I can't find anyone, wherever I am.

The truth is I can't remember who I am.

I don't even know my name, or where I'm from. I can't remember if I live alone or with others. I can't remember anything whatsoever and It's driving me mad.

I stumble and cry out in pain as my paw hits the ground and shoots a spike of pain through my body.

"what are you doing silly?" Leafkit asked as he batted snow at me. "I'm hunting!" I said as I pounced on another snowflake and got snow everywhere. "Snow fight!" Leafkit said as he kicked snow at me before using his fluffy white pelt to hide himself in the vast space of camp. "No fair!" I whined as I looked down at my black as night fur.

"No rules!" he laughed as I tackled him and batted him into the cold snow. "Time to come in you two! you'll catch a cold!"  
our guardian called since me and Leafkit didn't have our own moms, "I'm Coldstar!" Leafkit said as he jumped on a snow pile in the center of camp by the freshkill pile. "I'm Icestorm the deputy!" I said as I jumped up next to him. I saw Poppyfur smile from the nursery as she called us back again.

I smiled at the distant memory, Leafheart was always my competition as a apprentice. We would always compet by seeing who could catch the most prey or we'd have play fights. Leafheart was my childhood friend, the cat I trusted the most, the one I'd trust with my life.

I smiled as I kept moving through this blizzard, searching for anyone that could help me.

"Nightpaw!" I heard Leafpaw scream just as I was pushed aside. A branch had crashed to the forest floor right where I had been standing and if it hadn't been for Leafpaw then I would've been killed. "Thanks." I said turning to him, "No problem just make sure you don't try killing yourself again." he said laughing as we continued our hunt.

We only brought back two mice that day, it had been a terrible storm and everyone was advised to stay in their dens so nobody would get injured. Me and Leafpaw were always those rebels though, always going against the rules. We didn't always get away with it but we were the envy of all the kits and elder apprentices. We were the cats that everyone knew were trouble.

That all changed though.

I racked my brain, trying to remember what it was the went so wrong, what made us grow so distant and far away that it wasn't us against the world anymore? If only I could remember, without this fog clouding my memories from me then I might know the reason I was walking thorugh this frozen never ending hell.

My tears from the wind froze on my face and my fluffy black fur was just weighing me down with all the snow that collected on it. Sleep was causing me to stumble constantly and I could feel my eyes trying to close on their own and my body beginning to shut down.

I fell hard and my feet made no effort to catch my body like I wanted them to. My vision was blurry as I lifted my head ever so slightly so I wouldn't breathe in the snow that stung like nettles.

"Why?!" Leafpaw said angrily and I'd never seen him this angry. "It's not right, we both know that it's wrong and it's not the way of starclan, I can assure that." I said as I took a step forward. "You're just scared." He sneered and I faltered slightly. "They're turning you into a monster! Can't you see that?!" I shot back suddenly furious that he would chose them over me.

"You're just weak, you don't want to be part of the future! Can't you see it? A future where we are all one clan?!" he said with lust filling his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I had Leafpaw pinned to the forest floor in one move, my claws unsheathed as I dug them into his shoulders, "Get that sick terrible dream out of your head! They are tricking you!  
Can't you see how much they've messed your head up?" I said, the last part more of a whisper.

Leafpaw was gone.

There was no cure for this kind of evil. I had to accept that even if I would be losing my bestfriend. There was a price put on doing the right thing and that price was my bestfriend but if I wanted to leave theres nothing the Dark Forest could do about that.

There was a strangled cry from behind me and I turned to see Leafpaw, his eyes wide in horror as Hollyfang, our Dark Forest mentor stood beside, Leafpaw. She seemed to have told him something but whatever it was must be terrifying. "I can't do that!"  
Leafpaw said as he faced Hollyfang. "then obviously you aren't warrior material." she said shrugging as Leafpaws eyes narrowed.

Leafpaw took a step towards me, his eyes fearful as his claws unsheathed. "L-Leafpaw?" I asked taking a step back as Hollyfang grinned in malice. Leafpaw closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning and attacking Hollyfang, who screamed in pain as Leafpaws claws met her throat with a terrible sound. My eyes widened as Leafpaw continued to claw Hollyfang, her neck gushing blood as his eyes turned to slits before he let Hollyfangs body drop to the ground before it faded into a thin mist.

All I could do was stare wide eyed at him.

"I'd never kill you." he said quietly as he collapsed to the ground. "Leafpaw!" I said rushing to his side. "I'm so sorry I put you through that." he said getting quieter as he went on. "I was power hungry and naive, I'm so sorry, Nightpaw."  
he said, his voice cracking as he held back tears. "It's fine." I said as I brushed my head against his purring.

Then he looked up at me with so much sadness.

"Let's get you out of here." He said as the new-leaf season faded away and replaced itself with snow. I was so cold and numb all at once as Leafheart helped me from the thick snow.  



End file.
